Spying on the Enemy
by IDoBelieveInVampires
Summary: Frollo is more powerful than anyone ever imagined. He leads a secret life in which he owns a large estate where scandalous parties occurre. After violating Esmeralda, she has to agrees to get closer to him than ever in order to reveal the monster he is.
1. An Crime That Would Go Unpunished

A crime that would go unpunished.

Esmeralda ran as fast as she could towards the sacred halls of Notre Dame. She was so close but she knew the guards would soon be close behind her. She had after all made a fool of Frollo and his guards. She reached the steps and threw open the doors. She quickly shut them hoping no one had seen her come into the church. She knew even in these halls no one is ever really safe from a monster like Frollo. Then the doors busted open she feared it was him, but instead it was Phoebus, Frollos head soldier. However he never tried to harm her even when she tried to fight him off with a large candle. She knew there was something different about him. He wasn't like the others, but that thought was interrupted when the devil himself came in. Frollo ordered Phoebus to take the gypsy into custody, but he lied n told him she had claimed sanctuary. As the guards including Phoebus were all leaving Frollo snuck behind a pillar before anyone could see him. As Esmeralda sighed in relief, Frollo came out of hiding and pinned her arm behind her back. He breathed in her sent as she struggled and called him a monster.

"I would learn to treat important people with more respect" He told her.

"You don't deserve any respect from anyone, let alone from me." He slapped her across the face.

"You listen to me now. If you weren't such a mysterious and attractive thorn in my side, I'd send u straight to hell myself , but I have a proposition. I suggest you take me up on this offer. Be my mistress, and no more harm shall come to you. You will life a most luxurious life. You will eat the finest dress in the finest , and live the most envious life. You will be mine and only mine unless I say otherwise. You will obey me and take part in my bed. This is your chance to have everything you could ever want. Or you can continue to hide in streets and as soon as I catch you I will prison you in a cell where you will rot and be mere entertainment for my men.

"I'd rather die then be with! " She spat at him. This infuriated him.

"You don't understand what I am capable of do you!" He pinned her against the wall n tore and clawed at her clothing as the bells rang out. Had anyone been outside the cathedral they never would have heard her screams over the sound that vibrated all around Notre Dame. No one could hear her screams. No one could help her. Even if they could hear her would they have ever tried? Only a man as truly evil as Frollo could commit such a crime within the church itself and know that he would get away with it. No one dared challenge him, for no one could ever prove him guilty. Later after the bells had finished, Frollo left the cathedral got into his carriage and was on his way. Esmeralda lay cold , and alone on the floor. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to move, sleep, eat, or even breath. If she could die she felt she would. Her spirit was shattered from one man. She didn't stay conscious long and soon passed out.


	2. Saving Grace, and a Plan

Ch. 2 Saving Grace

When Esmeralda finally awoke she didn't know where she was or how she got there. She couldn't remember anything that had happened. She was frightened as she looked around the room and recognized nothing.

"Don't be afraid." Came a familiar voice. When she turned to look she saw handsome face of Phoebus. Everything came back to her in a flood of painful flashes. Running to the church. Talking to Phoebus. Frollo bursting in. Him offering her a deal he felt she couldn't refuse, however she did. Then she remembered him pushing her against the pillow, ripping and clothes and then violating her completely.! She let out a small whimper of fear.

"No! wait it's ok I'm not going to hurt you"

"You work for Frollo! How can I believe that!"

"Because I'm the one who went back to the church and found you, then brought you here."

"I fainted." She whispered. "Right after…. Oh god!" She started crying.

"Shhhhh- its ok Esmeralda. I got you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her so she could cry on him.

"I feel so dirty, and sick. I hate him!"

"I know, but you can't fight this. He will get away with it because there is no proof against him, and most people won't go against him. It would ruin their fun."

"What do you mean ruin their fun? And why are you helping me, you're his right hand man."

"I hate the man. I came here to be his soldier because I've been trying to get him exposed or get rid of him. He….He killed my brother."

"Why?"

"Well for the same reason everyone thinks its great having him around. He owns one of the largest estates known to man. He uses it to throw big parties for long periods of time, and its most easily compared to as a gentleman's club. My brother was there n he was great with gambling and a rather good con-man. Well Frollo discovered that he had been winning quite a bit of money in the card competitions and gambling held there, and had him killed."

"I'm so sorry. But wait, he is a man of the church all of these things defy what the church says?"

"He leads this second life. Most people don't know about it unless they are a part of his parties and club. I've been trying to find a way to expose him but nothing has worked so far. I was so infuriated and disgusted when I found you and realized what he had done. In the damn church too! " He pounded his fist onto the floor in anger.

"I think I may have a way to expose him" Esmeralda said.

"How?"

"He offered me a life far from being a gypsy on the street. A life as his mistress. Of course I refused before but then he… well no need to say what we both know happened. But if I went back to him and begged for forgiveness and that I had changed my mind, well we could have a chance. I could work on the inside and find ways to expose him or something of value."

"It's too dangerous and you'd have to share his bed!"

"I know but, I can't just let what he did go. He must pay for that , and for killing your brother, and all the other people he has wronged."

"You're determined to do this aren't you?"

"Yes. But I need someone else on the inside to help me. Are you going to be that person or not?"

"Yes. I'll do it. I hate the idea of you with him though. He won't think twice about putting his hands all over you and offering you to the other men."

"That's why I'll have you there because you can protect me. You're his most trusted, if anything you can request to have me sent to you or something instead of me being sent to his lower ranked men."

"It just may work."

"I must go see him as soon as I can. I should go now." She stood up in a hurry, but before she could get anywhere, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back close to him." What are you doing? I need to go now!"

"I just wanted to say be careful I'll watch out for you. And thank you.

"For what?"

"For not only putting yourself in this situation to get justice, but now I might actually accomplish justice for my brother as well."

"You are welcome" she said as she stared into his eyes. Neither of them even thought twice. They both leaned in at the same time and embraced each other with a passionate kiss. They hadn't known each other long at all but it somehow felt right.

"I must go now." She said as she turned away and walked down the stairs and out the door setting the plan in motion.


End file.
